Still You
by Freyris
Summary: "You're fine as you are. Athrun or Alex." Athrun doubts himself and feels useless now that he has become ORB Representative Athha's bodyguard. Cagalli is the only person who is able to make him feel better. Besides Athrun is jealous of Yuna Roma Seiran! ONESHOT


**Still You**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Another oneshot. YEY I actually never expected to come up with something like this but...I was filled with so much feelings towards DESTINY right now and BOOM. There's another ASUCAGA oneshot. I hope you guys like this one. It's a little rushed since well... I was in the middle of reviewing for my finals when I threw them aside and started typing this out so...yeah XD Enjoy~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY

* * *

_There were a lot of times when she would take an overtime for work but never had I seen her this stressed out with it. She frantically shifted from one document to another then back to the first document again. Standing by the door, on guard I couldn't help myself but feel sorry for her. She looked lost. I could easily understand that she's confused with a lot of things. It wasn't hard to read her. Whenever her brows meet and her scowl never leaves her face it could only mean she doesn't know what to do anymore. I could help her but there are security cameras in her Parliament office, compared to her private office at the Athha Estate it's much more easier to move around there without anyone watching us. _

_Just the two of us._

_and it's the only place where I could be myself. Be Athrun Zala and not Alex Dino, the Representative Athha's personal bodyguard._

Cagalli eyes continued to shift from one paper to another the back to the first. Suddenly, all projects came raining down on her all at the same time from the department heads of the different sectors from all over ORB. She sighed heavily and looked up to find her most trusted body guard staring at her sympathetically. I-want-to-help-you-but-I-can't was written all over his face.

She gave him a small smile. If they were in her office at home they would be cuddling with each other while discussing every single project and weighing them based on their priority and work would have been easier. Athrun was very intelligent and has a broad knowledge about politics and diplomacy. Something he might have learned or inherited from his late father, Chairman Patrick Zala. Despite being reckless and stupid at times, she was sure that Athrun could probably earn a seat in the PLANTS Supreme Council. He had the potential to be a leader, yet he decided to stay with her and change his identity.

"You shouldn't be stressing yourself too much, Representative." He said "You just recovered from a fever a few days ago."

The blonde representative exhaled heavily and place down her the document on her hand. "It's not like I have a choice don't I?" She said tiredly and glanced down at the contract on her hand.

A engagement contract.

She carefully glanced up at the blue haired coordinator then back at the paper on her hand. This was also another reason why she had been stressed out. The parliament has been asking her when will she get married. She was once the princess of this island but when Uzumi died and she had reclaimed and rebuilt ORB she was now a queen. And every Queen needs a King. Who the King will be is already in question.

_"I have no intention of getting married. I am still 17 years old! I am not even legally an adult yet." She slammed her fist on the table and glared at the older Emirs._

_"But Miss Cagalli! We need to find a suitable partner for you soon so that you wouldn't have to rule ORB alone!"_

_"If you must know. I am still fully capable of ruling ORB on my own."She growled. "And as for my partner, I am sure I will find one when the right time comes...but this just too early for me!"_

_"Didn't the Late Representative Athha say you are to be engaged to one of the sons of the Emirs here?"_

_"Oh you mean Seiran?"_

_"Yeah! That boy!"_

_Cagalli could only stare at them. Seiran. She had completely forgotten about it. She vaguely remembered about the arranged marriage since her father, Uzumi had only told her about it once on her thirteenth birthday. It was something arranged when she was younger. She is to be Yuna Roma Seirans fiancee_.

Currently, on her hands was her engagement contract signed by both their parents. When Cagalli had took over the position of her father, Yuna suddenly became one of the members of the parliament. Yuna had showed it to her earlier and was hoping they could catch up with each other soon.

They weren't able to meet much years back because Cagalli started to rebel against her father and would wander out in the streets of ORB and a year ago she finally stepped out on her and ran away to join the resistance group that was going against the Desert Tiger and the rest of the history was well known.

"Cagalli?"

Snapping back to reality she found Athrun standing infront of her messy mahogany desk, worriedly. "Are you okay?"He asked leaning forward a little, ready to touch her hand.

"Athrun" she warned lightly and glanced at the cameras equipped above her ceiling. The security cameras were actually installed as per request by Yuna. She was against it saying that her privacy would be lost but Yuna would counter it by saying its for her safety and the elder Emirs agreed and thought it was a wise idea thus they supported it and had it installed almost instantly.

Athrun sighed and stepped back a little. His protectiveness and concern for the blonde representative had grown deeper after they found Kira floating in space after the war. He had his own _realizations_ that he kept to himself and showed little to only a few people. "It's getting late already. You should rest and continue with it tomorrow morning. It isn't going to be good news if you catch a fever again, you know." he said knowingly.

"it's unfair that you can't get sick easily" Cagalli pouted and earned a chuckle from him. "I guess I'll stop for today then." She reluctantly agreed and gathered the folders and neatly piled them up at the corner of her desk. "Dinner?" She smiled at him.

"Dinner it is" Athrun smiled back and slowly led her towards the door.

"Ah, My Honey, FINALLY"

Athrun suddenly cringed at the sound of voice and the horrible pet name. He remained a few inches away from Cagalli although he wanted to push Cagalli behind him. It was just Yuna Roma Seiran and he wasn't any threat to Cagalli but he developed hate towards him the moment they first met. He didn't like how Yuna treats Cagalli. Well, not that he has done anything bad to her. Basically, it was hate at first sight. If he was Athrun Zala then he would have wiped his ass clean off the face of the earth already but he had his reasons why he had to change his identity and stand quietly behind the representative as a bodyguard.

If the missing Athrun Zala who was declared to be missing suddenly appears under the care of ORB Representative Attha it would be a big issue.

Among the legendary heroes of Jachin Due, Cagalli was the only one who continued to appear in public (aside from Yzak and Dearka). Lacus, Kira and Athrun along with the other members of the Archangel and Terminal hid themselves in ORB with Cagalli's help by using alias names. Besides a natural helping a coordinator would still stir up issues despite being a neutral colony. And no one in ORB new who they really were except for those who had work along side them during the previous war.

"-dinner with me" Athrun snapped back to reality the moment he heard Yuna asking her out for dinner.

"I, uh, have other plans Yuna" Cagalli said refusing his offer. "Maybe some other time"

Yuna eyed the blue haired bodyguard who kept a poker face and grinned. "You said that to me the other day. Just one dinner Cagalli. It wouldn't hurt you to come and eat with me tonight right?"

"Like I said Yuna I-"

"No buts" He grinned wider. "Your clingy bodyguard can go home straight to bed and sleep like a good boy tonight. I will be the one to keep you safe. " He said in attempt to charm Cagalli.

Cagalli looked back and found Athrun completely calm and remained his stoned face expression. She sighed and agreed hoping it would stop him from ruining all her other plans and provoking Athrun because we all know what happens to Athrun if his emotions and feelings are set loose.

"At-uh..Alex, you can go home now. "She said giving him an apologizing look. "Thank you for your good work today"

"But representative!" He spoke up looking at her, pleading her not to go with the purple haired ape.

The purple haired man step infront of Cagalli laughed. He looked at Athrun with an amazingly annoying cocky smile. "You heard her. Your job here is done for today. I will keep the representative safe and bring her home Alex." He smirked and put an arm around Cagalli. "I'll make sure you'll have a good time with me, my honey"

"Yuna" She looked up and glared at him as she shrugged his arm off her.

Athrun's fist balled tightly and nodded his head without saying a word. He had to control himself and refrain himself from pulling out the gun hidden on his shoulder holster and pointing it at Yuna's forehead.

It would be quick and swift but decided against it.

He watched Yuna put an arm Cagalli and she would shrug it off in return. Before they rode Yuna's car Cagalli gave Athrun another apologetic look and sighed. Athrun shook his head and collected his belongings before leaving the office as well.

This wasn't the first time Yuna ruined their plans. There were a lot of other times...which included the time he called Cagalli when they(Athrun and Cagalli) were spending a little quality time together at the Estate during one of Cagalli's rest day, he just had to prance into her house like a retarded ballerina and ask her for a date.

As much as how evil it may sound he always had the urged to shoot or run him over with his car and there was a time he wanted to stomped on Yuna while he was adjusting the OS of the newly built Murasames and Astrays.

He wasn't blind. He knew Yuna was aware or at least doubting him already. Yuna looked like he knew about Cagalli and Athrun's relationship and would try to pull her away from him when he gets a chance. Cagalli was the only reason why he had to keep himself level headed and act like it doesn't affect him. He wasn't stupid not to notice how Cagalli had grown to become more attractive and capture the interest of all the men, including himself. After claiming back ORB she suddenly graduated from being the rebellious child to a responsible young elegant lady she is today.

Entering his well furnished room, he dropped his brief case down on the floor and launched himself on his bed. So much for his long awaited dinner with Cagalli. He lied flat on his bed and covered his face with his arm.

"Damn" He gritted his teeth and pounded his fist on the bed, frustrated at himself. If he was Athrun Zala he could have punched him in the face already and maybe they could avoid _some things _from happening.

_"Hey, have you heard? The princess is getting engaged to the Seirans?"_

_"What? That Yuna Roma Seiran? That weird man?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I kinda hate that man. He thinks he's so handsome"_

_"I agree!"_

_Athrun's head immediately turned and looked at the maids in horror. "w-what?"_

_"O-oh Alex. You're home"the older maid exclaimed"Do you want to have Dinner?_

_"Caga...I mean the representative is getting engaged?!"he asked his voice slowly rising, suprising the maids who were gossiping about it just as he arrived._

_The maid nodded her head mutely and stepped back a little, scared at how Athrun's eyes darkened "I-it seems like that's the rumor right now. Lord Uzumi and the Seiran had a agreement when Miss Cagalli and Mister Yuna were younger."_

_"Ah" He lowered his head and turned around. "I see. Thank you" And he started to walk away, stumbling a little._

_"What about dinner?"_

_He waved his hand in refusal and disappeared to the hallway and headed to his room._

* * *

"Goodnight, My honey! See you tomorrow"

"Damn it, Yuna" Cagalli silently cursed as she closed the door behind her and listen to Yuna's car starting up and leaving her estate.

She shrugged her maroon coat off and loosened the buttons of her white blouse. She sighed tiredly and started walking up the stairs, hoping to get a good rest because the dinner was hell. All Yuna ever did during dinner was to hit on her, talk about himself and himself and himself. It was sickening that she often spaced out and thought about her work or Athrun instead.

Passing by, Athrun's room. She noticed the lights were already out which probably meant he really was asleep. Without thinking she decided to enter his poorly lit room and stumbled across his hard briefcase on the floor.

"Shit!" She winced as she clutched her foot. "Damn this briefcase! Why is this on the ground?!" She complained to no one. She bent down to pick it up and set it aside on his desk before she stalked towards his sleeping figure on the bed.

She smiled at Athrun's sleeping face and sat down beside him. She silently observed his features through the poorly lit room. It was one of the face no one else knew besides her. He looked like a child and couldn't help but giggle. She stayed there for a few minutes and when she decided to stand up, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his bed.

"A-Athrun?!"She managed to yelp as Athrun's arm found his way down on her waist. "You were awake?"

Athrun nodded and leaned down as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I was asleep...until somebody came in, cursing my briefcase"

Immediately, Cagalli turned red as she felt Athrun slowly snuggle himself closer at the crook her neck. "W-what are you doing?" she could feel his breath against her neck and his arms pushing her closer to him as they lay on his bed.

"You're getting engaged."

Cagalli stiffened. He wasn't suppose to know about it, She was going to tell him soon but she always chickened out. "H-how did you know?"

"The maids were talking about it earlier"

"Gossiping again" she sighed. Silently, Cagalli gently combed through Athrun's midnight blue locks and apologized. "Sorry, I didn't tell you. It's something our parents decided and I don't really like it at all"she explained. She knew he'd understand her considering he was once engaged as well.

"I could kidnap you and live somewhere else" He kidded and gently kissed her on the jaw causing her to turn red again.

"I-idiot. D-Do you want to start another w-war?" She stuttered. Athrun gave a low chuckle and kissed her on the cheek.

"I won't do it don't worry." He sighed "but it's a great plan though"

"Athrun!" Cagalli scowled at him making him laugh again. "It's not funny"

"Sorry." He said. "I just...don't like that Yuna"He finally admitted. "I don't like how he looks at you or even how he treats you and what the hell is that '_my honey_!' " he said imitating Yuna at the end.

The blonde representative smiled gratefully at him. "If you're worried about me, don't be. I can manage to defend myself from him if anything goes wrong. "

"I know...but I would prefer to give him a piece of my mind as Athrun Zala if ever he makes a wrong move"

"As Athrun Zala?"

Athrun pulled his hands away from her and sat up on his bed, confusing the blonde representative. "A-athrun?"

"I can't do anything for you as Alex Dino, Cagalli." He lowered his head and balled his fist. He felt belittled by others especially Yuna since he changed his identity. He had to restrain himself in a lot of things.

The blondes eyes softened and sat up. Gently, she held Athrun's face up to her with her hands. "Is this what it is all about? " she shook her head and smiled." You're fine as you are. Athrun or Alex. You're still the same to me. You are the same person who I said I wanted to protect, the same person who said he'll protect me in return. You are still you. Athrun Zala so don't say things like that. What Athrun Zala can do is the same as what Alex Dino can do right?"

"but-"

"No excuses Zala. You're who you are and I just want you to stay here with me."

Cagalli's words would always find ways to calm his abashed thoughts. It was always her who would knock some sense in him. she was his therapy whenever he couldn't think straight anymore. Taking in what Cagalli had said he felt a little better and pulled her into a hug.

"and let Yuna have a piece of my mind?"He asked hopefully causing her to laugh.

"Yes but not today." Cagalli nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Hey, Can I stay here tonight?"

Athrun kissed her back and pulled her down with him on the bed. "As long as you want, Cagalli"he said as he wrapped his arms around her securely.

Cagalli rested her head on of his chest as she started drawing circles on it with her fingers. "Can I skip work tomorrow?"

"No. Do you want Kisaka to flip?" He asked as he gently grab the hand playing on his chest and kissed it. "And as your bodyguard I won't let you skip work as well"

"Then if I let you kidnap me as Athrun Zala would you let me?" She asked lifting her head a little to meet his eyes with hers. She batted her eyes at him hoping he would give in.

"Playing smart again, Cagalli" He smiled. "but no"

The blonde pouted and squeezed his hand. "Pleaseee, we can make it a date to make up for tonight's dinner. We can visit Kira, Lacus and the children" She added "We can act normal without anyone watching us like a hawk."

"Good point" He finally conceded and hovered on top of her,making her a little concious. He cupped her cheeks and smiled. "Only if...you act like Cagalli. Just Cagalli and not Representative Athha."

"That can be arranged." she giggled.

Athrun leaned forward and whispered in her ears. "And wear a dress for me" He smirked. Cagalli turned bright red and before she could even respond to him, he had already claimed her lips.

* * *

**Does it sound like a cliffie? lol It kinda feels like a cliffie but I had to end it there. I have a lot of feelings for DESTINY Remaster and I don't even know if I should look forward to it. I am scared of what ASUCAGA might turn out. T_T Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. **

**Please tell me how it went and sorry for the errors and I'll be waiting for it~**

**Freyris**


End file.
